causeofdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Putting The Pieces Together
Putting The Pieces Together is the fourth chapter of Volume 11. It was released on October 15, 2012. Synopsis As Blaise and Jeremy continue their hunt for the Torso Killer, Natara receives aid from an unlikely source... Plot Natara Williams sits in the office of a private airstrip in Mill Valley, California. She bangs her fists on the desk of manager Aaron Selmy. They talk argue but Aaron doesn't want to give the flight records to Natara. Natara grabs the his collar and threaten him. After a while, a voice says, "That's not how I remember it." Former captain Maria Yeong shows up and threatens Aaron. Natara asks Maria to leave, and Aaron gives her the flight records in the past month. Natara goes out and speaks with Maria. Maria tells Natara that she received a message telling her to go there but Natara tells her that she did not send the message. Maria then drives off. Later...the scene goes to Detective Blaise Corso and Jeremy Redbird. Blaise walks out looking sleepy and asks Jeremy what the problem is. He answers saying that he found a lead in the Torso Killer's case. He found a book in the victim's closet and in it was columns making it look like a business book of some sort. In the book, Jeremy finds a letter about a meeting on that particular night. The two detectives drive to an alley where they see someone waiting to make a deal. When the man asks for some gorilla meat, the detectives find out that the victim, Stephen Galaviz was selling gorilla meat. That's when Blaise flashes her badge. The man tries to run but is cut off by Jeremy. Blaise tells the man that the victim is dead and the man tells Blaise that the victim is the only one in town who sells gorilla meat. The man tells them that the victim had a storehouse and gave Blaise and Jeremy the address. Meanwhile, in the crime lab, Forensic Tech Kai Kalaba works on the flight records late at night and drinks a cup of caffine. Natara asks Kai to work faster and the conversation goes onto something about Amy. Then, Kai asks Natara if she could help on the Torso Killer case. She disagrees saying that she trusts Blaise to handle it. Then she got a message from an anonymous number saying: 'New lead in Mal case. Meet at 10th street (or avenue). Rooftop - MY (Maria Yeong)'. Natara then leaves for the address. Back to Blaise and Jeremy, they arrive at the victim's warehouse. Jeremy spots a blood stain on the ground. Blaise then kicks the door in. She flips the light switch but the lights don't work. Jeremy turns on a flashlight and looks around. They lift up a garbage bag and waste starts coming out from a slit in the bag. Jeremy tells Blaise that she's cleaning up the mess. Suddenly, they hear a sound coming from behind them. Then, Jeremy gets his hand hurt. Blaise then gets her gun ready, but doesn't shoot. Jeremy says to shoot and that he lost his attacker. Blaise hears the attacker singing: "Spider and fly. Spider and fly." A shelf of meat comes tumbling down her. Blaise dodges it (if she didn't, she would be caught in the 'spider's web'). Even in the darkness, she could make out the 'meats': human hands. The attacker then says: "So ripe.. frightened... defenseless". Blaise then picks up a knife and hurts the madman. The attacker then says: "Shiny, shiny... shiny hair," signalling her to duck as he grabs hair. Blaise then grabs his wrist and hits the madman. The madman escapes but it's not over yet. On the rooftops of somewhere, Natara checks her message again. Just then, Maria comes up on the rooftop asking Natara for any luck on the flight records. Natara asks Maria about her new lead but Maria says it's Natara's lead. Maria then concluded that someone wanted to lure them both to the rooftop. A voice confirms Maria's suspicions. The voice turns out to be Jacob Fallon, Mal's father, who knows where Mal is and wants Natara and Maria to help him get Mal back. Bonus Scene Kai bursts into a room and finds Amy Chen. Kai wants Amy to come back but Amy doesn't want to go back. They argue a lot. Kai then carries Amy to the crime lab. He obviously doesn't have the energy and stops...still in Amy's room. Amy then agrees to go with Kai and help with Mal's case. Category:Episode